Facilitating delivery or receipt of packages using mobile autonomous robots can improve service to residents and staff in hospitality spaces including hotels, nursing homes, hospitals, residential apartment buildings, or office buildings. For example, a hotel guest can order room service, and an autonomous robotic delivery service could deliver the guest's order directly to their door. After authentication of the delivery recipient, the package can be made available to the hotel guest. Authentication typically requires that a guest take deliberate actions to identify themselves. For example, a recipient can sign for their delivery, use a provided RFID dongle or key card, or enter a passcode to confirm identity and permit package delivery. In a hotel-like environment, a recipient could swipe their room key through a card reader in order to authenticate. Alternatively, a prospective hotel room resident can provide biometric data such as face image, fingerprint, or voice samples during check-in a biometric. All of these mechanisms require the recipient to take a deliberate action in order to authenticate themselves, may be considered by many to be an unwarranted invasion of privacy, or may require unconventional user actions that are difficult to learn or perform.